


Andy Thinks Things

by fayeelizibeth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad - Freeform, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeelizibeth/pseuds/fayeelizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was trying something, the "~" represent thoughts, so i call this story "Andy thinks things" (i am super-creative on the titles).</p>
<p>this is super self-indulgent, Faye is me, Lindsey is a friend of mine. we both like Andy Hurley. this is poly andy smut. i guess this is the same universe as "Chocolate Milk". my logic in posting this is that if i was looking for poly smut, i would be thrilled to find any, so if you are looking for poly smut, i hope i do not disappoint.</p>
<p>if you leave me comments i will love you for all of time.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy Thinks Things

Andy sits on the little couch in Faye’s dance room, Lindsey is sitting in his lap. Both of them are watching Faye spin around the pole. Faye manages a perfect inversion, and Andy watches as her arms come off the pole and she stays upside down, suspended by nothing but her thighs gripping the smooth steel.

“Great job, babe” he says, grinning. He’s only wearing a pair of basketball shorts, comfortable and feels like home.

            ~I cannot believe my life~ Andy thinks, smirking to himself.

Faye lets herself slide to the floor then rolls over and crawls across the floor to Andy’s bare feet. She looks up at him through her lashes and smiles. Slow, wordless, bass-heavy music plays out of the speakers across the room. Everything smells like the sandalwood candles Faye insists on lighting, shadows dancing the walls.

            ~Seriously, how did I ever get so lucky?~

Lindsey leans down and pets Faye’s hair; Faye leans into the touch like a happy cat and rests her head on Lindsey’s thigh. Andy just watches Lindsey’s hand on Faye’s hair. How every move across she makes is deliberate, measured, orchestrated to get a reaction out of the other girl. Lindsey makes little circles with her fingertips around Faye’s ear, and Faye closes her eyes, tipping her face to kiss Lindsey’s thigh.

            ~I have two girlfriends~

Andy moves to kiss Lindsey. Resting one hand on the side of her face, pulling her in, and pushing his tongue into her mouth, like he’s looking for something. Lindsey closes her eyes and melts into it, pressing herself closer to him.  Faye tugs on the button to Lindsey’s jeans, popping them open, Andy peeks down at her and reaches his other hand to slowly undo Lindsey’s zipper, he smiles and resumes kissing while Faye helps Lindsey out of her pants and underwear and tosses them to the floor.

            ~I have two, incredibly sexy, girlfriends~

Faye pushes Lindsey’s legs apart and starts kissing up the inside of her thighs, making achingly slow progress. Andy kisses Lindsey’s jaw, then her neck. Lindsey tips her head back, moving her hips toward Faye’s mouth, trying to make the other girl move just a little bit faster. Andy kisses Lindsey’s throat, feeling all the tension building. Andy runs the back of his hand down Lindsey’s side, brushing over her strawberry fields tattoo.

            ~Oh dear god (that I do not believe in) thank you~

Andy’s hand comes to rest on Faye’s hair. Without looking down, focused on leaving just a few bruises on Lindsey’s collarbones, he gently presses Faye to move closer, but she resists. Andy looks at Faye, momentarily confused, and sees Faye smirking up at him from between Lindsey’s legs, clearly enjoying every moment of teasing. Andy smirks right back, grabs a handful of her hair, and roughly pushes her to Lindsey’s clit. Lindsey arches up and moans loud and Andy smiles and pulls her into another kiss.

            ~c’mon, Faye, make Lindsey come for us~

Andy has one hand tangled up in Lindsey’s hair, one hand tangled up in Faye’s hair, and his tongue in Lindsey’s mouth. Lindsey breaks the kiss to get her shirt off, struggling with the thin fabric between them. Andy takes his hands behind Lindsey to remove her bra and she lifts her arms to allow it to slide off. He tosses it to the floor and cups her breasts, with both hands, and kisses each of her nipples, then bites, gently. She gasps and bucks against Faye’s mouth.

            ~Sometimes, I wish I had more hands~

Faye’s tongue, and tongue ring, quickly circle Lindsey’s clit, then slower, then a few broad licks, then a quick taste inside before returning to circle. Lindsey’s on the edge. Andy can feel it in her breathing, in the tiny tremors that shake her. He kisses up her neck, below her ear, and then whispers, low and growly “you gonna come?” he nibbles her earlobe, plays with one nipple between skilled fingers, “you gonna come for us, Lindsey?”

            ~c’mon Lindsey, I wanna hear you come, come for me~

Lindsey comes, breathing heavy, whispering “Andy, Andy, Andrew, oh god, Faye, Andy” over and over and over again until Andy silences her with a kiss. Faye sits back a little, looking up at them and smiling. A gorgeous mess of pale skin, bright tattoos, red-orange hair, and red beard. Andy reaches one hand out to her without turning and she climbs up onto his lap with Lindsey. Andy wraps one arm around each of them, and pulls Faye into a kiss, tasting Lindsey on her. Lindsey lays kisses to Andy’s tattooed shoulder.

            -This is like porn with feelings-

Faye and Lindsey look at each other and giggle.

“Like porn, with feelings, Andy?” Faye giggles quietly.

“What feelings, exactly, Andy?” Lindsey continues, and Andy looks back and forth between the two.

“Uh – I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, ya kinda did” Lindsey nods, grinning.

Andy pulls them both close with a smile, “Good feelings, really good feelings.”

Faye reaches between his legs and feels his hard cock through his shorts. Lindsey puts her hand over Faye’s. Faye kisses Andy’s neck while stroking up and down, only the silky fabric between her hand and him. Andy lays his head back against the couch, panting.

“Good feelings like this?” Lindsey whispers in his ear, her hot breath making him feel tingly all over.

            ~actually I was talking about emotionally, but this works too~

He only nods. He feels Faye slip off the couch and kneel on the floor, but he’s slightly distracted by Lindsey’s hands on his face, Lindsey’s nails in his hair, her tongue in his mouth, the fact that she smells amazing, like coffee lotion, and oh, ok, Faye is definitely trying to get his shorts off. He sits up a little so she can work the elastic over his hips. Lindsey’s hand are slowly traversing his body, drawing his tattoos with her fingertips, running her nails over his muscled arms. Lindsey’s mouth is kissing his neck.

            ~why doesn’t everyone have two girlfriends?~

He closes his eyes and just breathes. One arm gently wrapped around Lindsey as she continues to lick, kiss, bite; she bites his collarbone, one hand playing gently with the hair at the back of his neck. Then Faye, licking one smooth stroke up the underside of his cock. He groans deep in the back of his throat. Faye teases, ghosting her warm breath over the head of his cock, lapping up precum then pulling back, pressing kisses to the shaft. He bucks his hips, a little desperate. He can feel Lindsey’s lips curl into a smile against his neck.

            ~oh please, please Faye, you little tease, please please please please~

Faye circles her tongue around just once before covering him with her mouth. Cock between her lips, he can feel her throat struggle around his length. He moans out, loud and long, and his hand finds its way to her hair. He opens his eyes for a moment and meets Lindsey’s eyes, she smiles at him as he pants, mouth open and eyes heavy-lidded, Faye is alternating between sucking and choking on his cock. Lindsey kisses him, biting his bottom lip, drawing his tongue into her mouth, sucking at the tip of his tongue in a tortuous imitation of what Faye’s doing.

            ~no thought, mind blank, too many things going on, all of them awesome~

Andy can feel Faye moan around his cock, like a low vibration, and it makes him shudder. He’s so close. When Faye pulls off with a wet pop he squints his eyes tight and whines into Lindsey’s mouth. His hand tightens on Faye’s hair, trying hard to get her to continue, but she has other plans. Faye disentangles Andy’s fingers from her hair and stands, pressing herself to Lindsey and whispering something only Lindsey can hear. Lindsey grins wickedly and moves till she’s straddling Andy. Faye kneels down again and takes Andy’s cock in one hand, lining him up, pushing Lindsey’s hips down with her other hand.

            ~dear, god, fuck~

Andy feels Lindsey clench around him. Slick, wet, tight, and she’s bouncing slightly, Faye directing her hips up and down. Faye kisses the back of Lindsey’s neck and smiles. When a rhythm is established, Faye moves beside Lindsey and Andy, sitting next to them on the couch, kissing them in turn. Andy’s hands are on Lindsey’s waist. Lindsey leans forward to kiss Andy’s ear, and Faye whispers in his other ear, low and sexy,

“c’mon, Andy, come for us, you wanna come for us?”

Lindsey whispers, “c’mon, c’mon, fuck” she kisses his neck “Andy, Andy, Andy…”

            ~Do they plan these things? Are they trying to drive me insane?~

Andy pushes his hips up hard, driving into Lindsey, moving faster. Faye smirks, pressing on the small of Lindsey’s back to push her tight to Andy, Lindsey grinds down. Andy is gone, eyes tight closed, mumbling things that aren’t words, but might contain fragments of names or appeals to non-existent deities, one arm wrapped around Lindsey, pulling her to his front, the other arm tight around Faye, pulling her to his side.

            ~warm, wet, tight, whispers, sex, softness. Everything in the fucking world is perfect right now~

After a long, long moment, Andy opens his eyes. Lindsey is plastered to his chest, breathing heavy. He gently combs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. Faye is curled up next to him, her head resting on his side. She looks up at him and gives him a sleepy smile. “Bed, good girl?” he whispers. She nods. Lindsey looks up and presses a kiss to his lips before carefully standing, a bit of Andy’s come dripping down her thigh, a blissed-out grin on her face. Andy stands, a bit shaky, and pulls Faye to her feet. They wander slowly to the bedroom, and Faye jumps on the bed. Andy climbs in after her, settling under the covers in the center of the huge mattress, in ‘his spot’ in the middle of the bed. Lindsey curls up on his left side, Faye on his right.

            ~no, I was wrong, everything in the world is perfect _now_ ~

He turns to Lindsey and kisses her, whispering goodnight to her even though she’s already half asleep. He turns to Faye and kisses her, whispering goodnight.

            ~wait, one second…~

“Faye, you didn’t get to come?” he whispers as she snuggles into his side.

“Tomorrow, in the shower, you owe me, Andrew” she smiles, fitting her arm around his waist and closing her eyes.

He grins and watches her fall asleep. Before sliding into sleep himself, he hugs them both tightly, feeling soft curves and warm skin against his own at nearly every point.

            ~yeah, perfect~


End file.
